Del mar al corazon
by Ken-chan13
Summary: Aunque el tiempo a pasado sus sentimientos siguen intactos, podra superar esto la inocencia del chico y lograr que se de cuenta de lo que siente.Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia tratara sobre luffyxhancock espero que les guste. Un poquito corto ya que es el primero.**

* * *

**DEL MAR AL CORAZON **

**CAPITULO 1 HACIA UN REENCUENTRO**

Ha pasado un año desde el incidente en Marine Ford, el mundo ya no es tan tranquilo desde la muerte de shirohige. El nuevo mundo está un tanto intranquilo desde la autoproclamación de kurohige como uno de los yonkou, así el mundo estaba un tanto desequilibrado por algunas perdidas, los yonkou por la pérdida de shirohige y el cuartel general por la pérdida de dos shichibukai aunque este último se haya convertido en un yonkou.

Por otra parte en una isla cerca del archipiélago shabondy se encontraban dos personas charlando bajo la luz de la luna cerca de una fogata.

Entonces lo haremos maestro- dijo un joven despreocupado con una cicatriz bajo el ojo.

Si creo que es necesario además haz progresado bastante- decía un anciano con una sonrisa.

Hace bastante que no como algo delicioso- decía el chico

Estas insinuando que mi comida es mala- reprocho el anciano

Nunca me quejo siempre y cuando se pueda comer pero es bastante mala- le contesto al anciano

Tal vez tengas razón jajaja.

Reían los dos bajo la luna como si nada les preocupara en ese momento.

Bueno es hora de dormir- Dijo un anciano un tanto cansado.

Entonces partiremos mañana maestro- contesto el joven.

Así es Luffy el viaje a Amazon Lily no será corto y no sería bueno que te quedaras dormido en el camino- dijo Rayleigh con una sonrisa.

Jajaja- reía Luffy con su característica sonrisa despreocupada.

Mientras tanto en la isla Kuya se podía observar una luz encendida en lo más alto de un castillo. Se podía observar como una hermosa mujer ojiazul con el pelo negro y largo que caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada miraba hacia la nada, entonces suspiro y la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una anciana con una botella de sake blanco, esta se sentó y le pregunto.

¿Quieres beber un poco Hebihime-sama?

Abuela Nyon- exclamo la hermosa emperatriz.

A pasado un año desde la última vez que lo viste te encuentras bien- pregunto la antigua emperatriz.

No te preocupes sé que lo volver a ver después de todo estamos casados- contesto felizmente Hancock.

Hebihime ya te he dicho varias veces que aunque te haya abrazado no significa que estén casados- dijo la anciana mientras bebía un trago de sake.

Entonces que necesito para casarme- preguntaba ingenua la emperatriz.

Solo te pido que no saques conclusiones apresuradas Hebihime- dijo la abuela suspirando.

Hancock miro hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y pensó-_ espero que te encuentres bien Luffy._

A la mañana siguiente se podía observar en una playa dos hombres uno de edad avanzada aunque su cuerpo no lo denotara y un chico bastante alto con un sombrero de paja, como estaban construyendo una balsa. Hasta que el chico pregunto.

Estas seguro de esto maestro- le pregunto Luffy a Rayleigh.

Si no te preocupes, casi haz dominado los tres tipos de Haki a la perfección y necesitamos un poco de ropa nueva hemos usado la misma todo un año necesitamos un cambio, aunque tú ya has cambiado lo suficiente, contesto Rayleigh con una sonrisa.

Enserio yo me siento igual- decía Luffy bastante seguro con una sonrisa.

Si es cierto que su actitud no había cambiado su aspecto si lo había hecho estaba estaba más alto y su cabello había crecido bastante era bastante obvio después de todo había permanecido en una isla sin pizca de civilización bastante parecida a Little Garden.

Bueno es hora de irnos la balsa está terminada, estoy seguro que a Hancock le agradara verte- dijo Rayleigh.

Hace mucho que no la veo, estoy bastante contento de poder verla de nuevo le debo tanto- contesto Luffy mirando al cielo.

Oye Luffy, ¿Te gusta Hancock?- pregunto Rayleigh

Claro que me gusta- exclamó Luffy- como no podría gustarme después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí- decía el chico mientras sonreía.

¿Enserio no tienes ni idea verdad?- pregunto Rayleigh.

Que pasa maestro hoy estas bastante extraño- dijo algo confundido Luffy.

No es nada, bien es hora de irnos- dijo Rayleigh.

Ohhh!- grito Luffy- Hacia la isla Kuja.

Ya en el Calm Belt Luffy yacía dormido en la balsa mientras Rayleigh remaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Enserio este chico no ha cambiado en nada sigue siendo demasiado ingenuo, puede que no importe mucho después de todo el amor que le tiene Hancock es demasiado puro e ingenuo, por otra parte se ha vuelto monstruosamente fuerte y todavía nos queda un año de entrenamiento pero ya me preocupare después por eso._

Después de un viaje en balsa que duro aproximadamente una semana y las quejas continuas de Luffy por comida, al fin pudieron divisar lo que parecía la isla Kuja, a lo que Rayleigh se dio prisa para despertar a Luffy que estaba dormido ya que era la única cosa que despejaba su mente de la comida.

Luffy-kun- intentaba despertar el anciano al chico.

Que sucede ya está lista la comida- preguntaba un soñoliento chico.

Despierta hemos llegado- contesto tranquilamente Rayleigh.

Que al fin llegamos no ha cambiado en nada- contesto Luffy.

Desembarcaremos en una orilla- le dijo Rayleigh mientas remaba.

Mientras tanto en la isla un rayo de sol entraba por una ventana y alumbraba la cama de la hermosa emperatriz que se despertó al sentir el primer rayo del sol, salió de la cama se puso su clásico atuendo se sentó en una esquina de su cama y suspiro.

Cuando podre verte mi querido Luffy- susurró la emperatriz

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una chica entro un tanto agitada, recupero un poco el aliento y dijo:

Hebihime-sama

¿Qué pasa?- contesto la hermosa emperatriz fríamente.

Al parecer dos hombres entraron en la isla- dijo la chica.

Continuara…

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo de del mar al corazón espero les haya gustado se despide su amigo Ken-chan. Dedicado a él Huevas donde quiera que se encuentre. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de del mar al corazón. One piece es la obra original de Eichiro Oda no me pertenece olvide poner esto en el primer capítulo se me fue la onda. También olvide mencionar que la historia tenia bastantes spoilers así que disculpen por no aclararlo en el primer episodio. LuffyxHancock**

**CAPITULO 2 REENCUENTRO **

Hebihime dos hombre han entrado a la isla- decía una de las guardias del castillo.

Como dices! se supone que solo los buques de la marina pueden entrar al Calm Belt- decía una intranquila Hancock.

_Y aunque fueran de la marina seria casi un suicidio solo mandar solo a dos personas a menos que estos fueran Almirantes- _pensó Hancock un poco más serena.

Las guerreras al parecer los persiguen pero no parece como si ellos quisieran iniciar una pelea- mencionaba la guerrera.

Sonia, Marie, ustedes quédense custodiando el castillo y manda a las chicas de la tripulación a detenerlos captúrenlos vivos y tráiganlos hasta aquí- dijo la hermosa princesa serpiente con su clásica pose para despreciar a la gente.

Como tú digas Ane-sama (así es como se refieren sus hermanas a Hancock)- contestaron su hermanas.

Una hora antes en la playa de la isla Kuja, Rayleigh y Luffy se encontraban conversando de algunas cosas más bien parecía que estuvieran decidiendo algo.

Está seguro de esto maestro- pregunto un tanto indeciso el chico del sombrero de paja.

Si no te preocupes será una sorpresa para ella, además será un buen entrenamiento para ti recuerda que tienes prohibido utilizar tus habilidades de la akuma no mi (fruta del diablo o nuez de Belcebú) solo puedes utilizar tu Haki, así que ponte esto en el rostro para que paces desapercibido- le dijo Rayleigh mientras se quitaba lo poco que quedaba de su capa para ponérsela a Luffy en el rostro se manera que pareciera una máscara, el por su lado hacia lo mismo.

Sigo sin entender que haremos pero suena divertido- decía el pirata mientras observaba a su maestro con una sonrisa.

Tú no te preocupes solo intenta no lastimar demasiado a nadie si te es posible solo atúrdelas con tu Haki y recuerda no hablar con nadie como si fueras alguien nuevo en esta isla- le daba indicaciones al chico.

Está bien- asintió el chico.

Entonces esta es la idea el que llegue primero al castillo se quedara con la comida del perdedor, que te parece- le dijo Rayleigh de forma desafiante al chico.

Eso solo significa más comida para mí, así que acepto- decía Luffy seguro de sí mismo.

Estas listo- pregunta Rayleigh.

Oh!- gritaba Luffy para el comienzo de su carrera.

Entonces empecemos.

Los dos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, en un momento Rayleigh se detuvo a pensar.

_Y como se supone que va a llegar con el jodido sentido de la orientación que tiene podría tardar incluso días, tal vez sea mi culpa por proponer este juego, será mejor que lo busque y cancelemos esto- _Pensó Rayleigh mientras cambiaba de dirección buscando a Luffy.

En otra parte de la selva de Amazon Lily, se podía observar como Luffy corría en todas direcciones sin saber exactamente a si a donde se dirigía entonces se detuvo y comenzó a hablar en voz alta consigo mismo ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a guardar las cosas en sus propios pensamientos.

Como pude olvidar donde estaba el castillo, bueno no me queda de otra está decidido escalare esa montaña y buscare desde ahí el castillo- dijo Luffy mientras corría hacia la montaña que irónicamente ya había escalado en su primer encuentro con la princesa serpiente pero no parecía recordarlo del todo bien. 

Luffy se encontró con un rio y al otro lado de este se podía ver como algunas de las guerreras Kuja pescaban algo para llevarlo a la tribu, a lo que Luffy recordó que no podía hablar con nadie por la promesa hacia su maestro. Para su desgracia una de las chicas parecía verlo.

Oigan chicas eso de ahí que no es un hombre- pregunto una de las guerreras.

Creo que tienes razón, Niki regresa a la aldea y da la señal de que hay un hombre en la isla- dijo rápidamente una de las guerreras.

La chica salió corriendo hacia la tribu mientras las otras se preparaban para atacar a Luffy.

No tengo otra opción- Luffy suspiro lanzo una mirada hacia las chicas y para su fortuna solo una se pudo mantener de pie.

Menudo Haki, ese sujeto es un monstruo acabo con todas solo con su Haki y a esa distancia- decía la única guerrera en pie un tanto pálida.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a disparar algunas flechas pero el chico las esquivaba con una relativa facilidad como si pudiera ver hacia donde se dirigían las flechas antes de que esta las disparara, este arranco un tronco del suelo lo lanzo al rio y comenzó a remar con sus brazos hasta la otra orilla, cuando llego la otra chica en su intento de atacarlo con un cuchillo se desplomo antes de llegar a él.

Perdón por esto chicas pero si no gano me quedare sin comida- después de lo dicho recostó a las amazonas en un árbol esperando a que se recuperaran rápido.

Así siguió su camino intentando no toparse con nadie más para así no tener que lastimar a nadie, por otra parte Rayleigh que ya había sido descubierto y que se había desecho rápidamente de todas sus perseguidoras entro al pueblo a escondidas dándose cuenta que la alerta de que dos hombres habían entrado a la isla ya había sido dada así que se dirigió al castillo esperando que Luffy no tardara mucho.

En cuanto a Luffy que ya estaba en lo alto de la montaña estaba siendo esperado por la tripulación de las Kuja que intentaban atacarlo, pero este lograba esquivar sus ataques sin dificultad alguna.

No puede ser- exclamaba una de las guerreras- su habilidad con el Haki de detección (Mantra en la isla del cielo, la habilidad con la que Enel esquiva los ataques) es mejor que la de Marie-sama.

Creo que sería más fácil si solo corriera pero así no sería divertido- comentó aquel chico enmascarado.

Entonces suspiro una vez más y casi todas las guerreras se desmayaron debido a la cercanía que tenía este ante la sorpresa de casi todas, tomo a una de las chicas y corrió.

Oye me puedes decir dónde está el castillo es que estoy un poco perdido jajaja- decía el enmascarado mientras reía.

No te diré que el castillo esta de bajo de nosotros aunque me cueste la vida- Dijo la chica con convicción

Entonces esta de bajo eh- dijo el chico- pues gracias.

Entonces el chico activo su Haki a lo que la chica se desmayó y este la recostó sobre la muralla que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, el chico por fin había encontrado el castillo así que intento escabullirse pero dos chicas ya lo estaban esperando en la entrada.

A pasado tanto tiempo, hacia mucho que no las veía- dijo suspirando el chico enmascarado.

Nosotras te conocemos- Pregunto un tanto extrañada Sonia.

Ups! Olvide la promesa que le hice al maestro- dijo para sí mismo el enmascarado.

No tenemos tiempo para charlas Sonia-neesama, tenemos que acabar con el intruso- dijo Marie

Tienes razón acabemos rápido con esto Marie- contesto Sonia

Las dos chicas se transformaron en serpiente rápidamente para acabar con el intruso y empezaron con su ataque pero lo detuvieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de sus ataque acertaba y que todos eran esquivados.

No puede ser, no puedo leer sus movimientos con mi Haki- decía una sorprendida Sonia.

El chico salto y le propino un golpe a Marie a lo que esta se doblego rápidamente un tanto sorprendida.

No puede ser active mi Haki defensivo (parecido al Tekkai de los del CP9 pero también se puede usar para golpear) y no pude detener su golpe este sujeto es fuerte hay que ir con cuidado Sonia-neesama- le decía Marie a su hermana.

Saben chicas esta vez no será tan fácil como la última- dijo un enmascarado ante la sorpresa de estas.

¿La ultima?- preguntaron la hermanas al mismo tiempo

No nos jodas- Gritaron al unísono

Hebikami suki Yamata no Orochi- grito Sonia.

Hebikami suki Salamandra- grito Marie

Ya basta- grito una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con unos hermosos ojos azules donde se reflejaba el sol.

Ane-sama- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Por qué no te quitas la máscara- decía con un sonrojo que se notaba en sus mejillas.

Jajaja, ha pasado bastante tiempo Hancock me alegro de volver a verte- decía ya con el rostro descubierto el chico.

¿Sombrero de paja?- decían las hermana asombradas

Bienvenido Luffy.

To be Continued

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste se despide su amigo Ken-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí intentando seguir con la historia les dejo el tercer capítulo. One Piece es la obra original de Eichiro Oda, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. LuffyxHancock**

**CAPITULO 3 SONRISA**

Bienvenido Luffy- dijo abiertamente la hermosa princesa serpiente-_ No debo mirarlo a los ojos._ Pensó.

Jajaja ha pasado un año completo no has cambiado en nada Hancock- decía Luffy mientras reía.

Te vez muy bien Luffy me alegro que te encuentres bien (_se ve tan lindo)_- decía Hancock mientras pensaba en lo bien que se veía y todo lo que había cambiado en un año, pero sin duda para ella seguiría siendo el mismo.

Ane-sama, se escuchó como interrumpían su breve conversación.

Tu sabias que era Mugiwara- pregunto un tanto confundida Sonia.

¿Por cierto donde está tu sombrero?- pregunto Marie

Ahora que lo mencionas- decía Luffy

_**FLASHBACK**_

Luffy-kun será mejor que me des tu sombrero- dijo Rayleigh

Ahh! Porque- pregunto Luffy

Porque todas las chicas te reconocerían fácilmente si lo llevas encima, no te preocupes yo lo cuidare por ti así no habrá ningún problema incluso si me llegan a ver con el sombrero solo hay 4 personas en esta isla que me conocen así que no habrá ningún problema, además recuerda que este es un juego para que puedas obtener más comida- dijo Rayleigh

Está bien pero ten mucho cuidado con el- contesto Luffy mientras le entregaba el sombrero.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ya veo así que se lo entregaste a tu maestro- dijo Sonia

Eso quiere decir que Ray-san está en la isla- pregunto Marie

Si vino conmigo pero se supone que es un secreto- decía Luffy

En realidad la verdadera razón por la que vine fue porque te amo demasiado Hancock, no puedo seguir mi camino sin ti.

Luffy.

Y así fue como sucedió

Ane-sama estas escuchando- gritaba Sonia mientras sacaba de sus pensamientos a una muy sonrojada Hebihime.

Si, entonces Luffy cual fue la razón por la que viniste- pregunto Hancock.

Si ya se los explicare después pero no tienen algo de comida a y por cierto también tengo que buscar al maestro- dijo Luffy

Si te refieres a Rayleigh-san el llego hace como media hora- dijo Hancock

Nooo, mi comida- grito Luffy un tanto exaltado

No te preocupes Luffy yo misma preparare un banquete para ti- dijo Hancock mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el piso para que no notara su sonrojo.

Muchas gracias Hancock- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Sonia, Marie den la señal para que dejen de buscar a los intrusos, si alguien les pregunta algo solo digan que son invitados míos que no hay de qué preocuparse, Luffy porque no vienes conmigo te llevare donde esta Rayleigh-san- ordeno Hancock a sus hermanas y le pidió amablemente a Luffy.

Está bien- dijo Luffy

_Esta bastante alto ahora no creí que crecería tanto en un año, además se ve tan lindo con su cabello largo-_ pensó Hancock mientras caminaba con Luffy a donde se encontraba su maestro.

_Espero que el maestro no se haya terminado ya la comida- _pensó Luffy

En otra parte del castillo Kuja dos personas conversaban mientras bebían un poco de sake.

Está bien que no lo salgas a buscar- pregunto un anciana mientras leía un periódico

No te preocupes Nyon, yo también pensé lo mismo al principio pero tarde o temprano llegara hasta el castillo.

Nunca cambiaras Ray-san, por cierto como van sus progresos- pregunto la antigua emperatriz al rey oscuro

Es un monstruo, camina a pasos agigantados se ha vuelto bastante fuerte y apenas ha pasado un año, pero es mejor de esa forma así no tendré que preocuparme cuando entre al nuevo mundo, solo espero que sus compañeros también se estén volviendo fuertes- dijo Rayleigh mientras se tomaba de golpe su copa de sake.

Ese chico nunca dejara de sorprenderme, de pensar que una sola sonrisa de ese chico movería la montaña, para que Hebihime mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos- dijo suspirando la anciana.

Sabes yo tampoco creí que Hancock se pudiera enamorar de un chico como el pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez no sea la peor decisión, Luffy-kun tiene una extraña habilidad puede que no sea muy listo, pero puede lograr que la gente confié en él, su amabilidad es su punto más fuerte- dijo Rayleigh.

Tal vez tengas razón pero sigue siendo demasiado ingenuo- dijo un tanto decepcionada la anciana Nyon.

Jajaja- reia tranquilamente Rayleigh.

En otra parte del castillo se podía ver como caminaban Hancock y Luffy hacia donde se encontraba Rayleigh, como era demasiado tranquilo algo que a Luffy no le gusta mucho decidió romper el silencio.

Por cierto Hancock ¿cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunto un tanto incrédulo el chico.

Por tu forma de reír, siempre me ha gustado tu forma de reír- dijo Hancock casi susurrándolo para ella misma.

Ya veo así que fue por mi risa, nunca creí que alguien me pudiera reconocer por eso- dijo Luffy con un tono confundido en su voz.

Por cierto Luffy como te ha ido en tu entrenamiento, no es como si yo quisiera saber que has estado haciendo todo el año, solo quiero saber si has progresado- dijo Hancock con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pues bastante bien, no es tan difícil como yo creía, además gracias a eso puedo volverme más fuerte para poder proteger a mis nakamas.

Ya veo- dijo Hancock con un nudo en la garganta.

Tal vez haya sido porque dijo para proteger a mis nakamas y no para protegerte eso era lo que la tenía un tanto preocupada, no saber qué era lo que en realidad significaba ella para él, aunque él ya la había abrasado, aunque él le había dicho que la quería (una confusión que tuvo Hancock en Impel Down cuando Luffy le dijo Arigatou (gracias) y ella lo confundió con Aishiteru (te quiero)) a pesar de todas esas cosas pensó que no se rendiría y seguiría peleando por su amor.

Luffy tu maestro esta en esta habitación- dijo Hancock

Gracias Hancock- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

Puedes entrar yo iré a prepararte más comida- dijo Hancock mientras pensaba- _espero que siempre puedas sonreír de esa manera, me encanta tu sonrisa._

Está bien- Luffy abrió la puerta y un sombrero voló hasta sus manos.

Tardaste bastante Luffy-kun- dijo Rayleigh

Es que me perdí, jajaja- reia Luffy

Donde esta Hancock- Pregunto Rayleigh

Fue a prepararme más comida- dijo Luffy mientras se sentaba con su maestro.

Por cierto Luffy, que te parece si nos llevamos a Hancock para que nos ayude con el entrenamiento el año que nos falta.

¿Llevarnos a Hancock?

To be continued

**Bueno pues aquí esta el tercer capítulo espero les haya gustado está un poquito corto porque tengo que estudiar para los parciales en la universidad pero se hace lo que se puede se despide su amigo Ken-chan.**

**También le quiero agradecer a Pamys-chan que me ha estado dejando sus reviews aunque no tuviera reviews seguiría publicando pero aun así le agradezco.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí intentando escribir algo nuevo después de tres días de parciales, una recomendación para todos no estudien Filosofía. One Piece es la obra original de Eichiro Oda (que me apuñalo por la espalda con el nuevo argumento de la serie pero está bien sigue siendo genial) ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**CAPITULO 4 DECISIÓN**

Que!, como que llevarnos a Hancock- pregunto el chico del sombrero de paja .

Pues ya sabes todavía no controlas al 100% los tres tipos de Haki si es cierto que has hecho un progreso pero Hancock ya dominaba los tres antes de que tú supieras siquiera de la existencia de este, así que creo que sería una buena idea para que pudieras progresar- dijo Rayleigh.

Pero ella es una Shichibukai si el gobierno la cita como acudirá al llamado, además no se supone que ella es la emperatriz de esta isla como se supone que la cuidara si no está aquí- alego Luffy.

_Solo a él se le ocurre ser coherente con este tipo de decisiones- _pensó Rayleigh- No te preocupes por eso, sus hermanas están más que capacitadas para cuidar del reino, además necesitas volverte más fuerte.

En eso tienes razón- dijo Luffy un tanto más serio.

Está bien solo piénsalo, además tú estás de acuerdo no Nyon-san- pregunto Rayleigh a la vieja que estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.

En otra ocasión le hubiera dicho que no, pero creo que esa es una decisión que deben tomar ellos dos así que no me meteré en eso- dijo la anciana sin más.

Vieja pasa, cuánto tiempo lleva aquí- pregunto Luffy

Desde el principio y a quien le dices vieja pasa- grito molesta la anciana

En ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Hancock entro a la habitación con una gran cantidad de comida, lo suficiente como para alimentar a 30 personas, pero tal vez no lo suficiente para alimentar a su querido sombrero de paja.

Luffy te he traído comida yo la he preparado toda espero que te guste- dijo la emperatriz mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas para ocultar su sonrojo.

Grapcipas Hanpcopck- dijo Luffy con la boca llena de comida.

No tienes de que agradecerme no es como si quisiera mostrarte que sería una buena esposa ni nada por el estilo- dijo Hancock.

El, la está ignorando verdad- pregunto la anciana.

No te preocupes cuando se trata de comida el ignora a todos, además no es como si él estuviera al tanto de la situación simplemente el casi nunca se toma las cosas con seriedad a menos que se trate de una pelea- dijo Rayleigh con una sonrisa.

Solo espero que no haga ninguna estupidez- dijo la anciana con un tono de resignación.

Hancock dejo la habitación mientras se dirigía a otra parte con la anciana Nyon, Rayleigh y Luffy empezaron a charlar de nuevo.

Y, que has pensado Luffy-kun- pregunto Rayleigh.

Está bien se lo pediré, pero solo porque necesito hacerme mas fuerte, pero siento que no debería ya ha hecho demasiadas cosas por mi desde que la conocí, me ayudo a infiltrarme a Impel Down y además me defendió del tipo del humo en Marine Ford gracias a ella pude volver a ver a Ace así que ya no quiero causarle problemas- dijo Luffy con tristeza.

No te preocupes si se lo explicas de forma apropiada estoy seguro de que lo entenderá, además ella jamás se negaría a nada de lo que tú le pidieras- comentó Rayleigh.

Oye maestro, te puedo preguntar algo- dijo Luffy ya más serio.

Que pasa, es raro que me preguntes algo- pregunto Rayleigh mientras bebía.

¿Qué significa amar a alguien?- pregunto Luffy.

Ante esta pregunta Rayleigh soltó su vaso de sake, tal vez por el hecho de que nunca pensó de que alguien a quien solo le interesaba proteger a las personas que le importaban y la comida se lo preguntaría, además él sabía que no se refería al amor que le tienes a un hermano o a tus amigos, sino a otro tipo de amor y sabía que aunque se lo explicara tal vez él no lo entendería.

Sabes Luffy-kun el tipo de amor que sentiste por tu hermano Ace o el amor que sientes por tus nakamas es muy diferente al amor de verdad, eso es algo que solo puedes experimentar por ti mismo- dijo Rayleigh ya más tranquilo.

Ya veo- dijo Luffy mientras se recostaba y ponía su sombrero en su rostro

_Que pasa con este chico porque de repente hace este tipo de preguntas a el nunca le han interesado este tipo de cosas, solo le interesaba volverse más fuerte para proteger a sus nakamas y comer pero al parecer él también está madurando un poco a su manera, eso me alegra, pero en realidad se parece bastante a ti Roger después de mucho tiempo tú también experimentaste eso.- _pensó Rayleigh mientras se servía un poco de sake y sonreía.

Paso alrededor de una hora y las puertas de la habitación se volvieron a abrir y se pudo ver a Hancock cargando algunas cosas entre sus manos.

Luffy te traje algo- dijo Hancock

Ya las terminaste eres bastante rápida- dijo Rayleigh.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Luffy.

Recuerdas cual fue la principal razón por la que venimos a esta isla- dijo Rayleigh

Espero que te gusten Luffy yo las hice- dijo Hancock bastante apenada, mientras le entregaba a Luffy la ropa que le había hecho.

Muchas gracias Hancock- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

No es nada- dijo la princesa mientras se daba la espalda y miraba hacia el piso para ocultar su pena.

Sabes estaría agradecido si también me das mi ropa- dijo Rayleigh.

Rayleigh-san sigues aquí pensé que ya te habías ido, lo siento pero solo hice ropa para Luffy- dijo Hancock con una clara indiferencia.

Está bien le pediré a la Nyon-san que me haga algo- dijo Rayleigh resignado.

Como me veo- pregunto Luffy

_Se ve tan genial y tan lindo-_penso Hancock pero no pudo decir nada.

Te ves bien- dijo Rayleigh

Enserio muchas gracias Hancock- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa

Me alegro que te haya gustado- contesto Hancock, mientras observaba la ropa que ella había hecho para él, solo era un chaleco color negro y unos pantalones color rojo aunque eran bastante sencillos ella en realidad estaba feliz de que le gustaran al chico.

Bueno voy a hablar con la anciana sobre mi ropa, te veo después Luffy-kun- después de decir eso Rayleigh salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con la princesa serpiente.

_Que debería decirle en este momento, estoy sola con el de que deberíamos hablar- _pensó Hancock pero fue sacada rápidamente de sus pensamientos ya que para su sorpresa el primero en hablar fue el chico del sombrero de paja

Oye Hancock, puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Luffy

Hancock se sonrojo y le pregunto- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Me encantaría Luffy

Y así fue como sucedió

Oye Hancock me estas escuchando- pregunto Luffy un tanto confuso al ver que la emperatriz estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Perdón Luffy, de que es de lo que querías hablar- dijo Hancock bastante apenada por no haberlo escuchado.

Hancock, ¿Quieres…

Acepto- dijo Hancock sin la oportunidad de dejarle terminar la pregunta- acepto Luffy no te arrepentirás me esforzare al máximo.

Gracias Hancock entonces le diré al maestro que aceptaste venir a entrenar conmigo- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa

¿Entrenar?- pregunto Hancock desconcertada

Si necesito volverme más fuerte para entrar al nuevo mundo estoy seguro que con tu ayuda lo lograre en el año que me sobra- dijo Luffy

No te preocupes Luffy te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Hancock mientras pensaba-_ No me daré por vencida Luffy, hasta que me aceptes._

To be Continued

**Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo** **espero que les haya gustado en especial le quiero a agradecer a Pamys-chan que me deja sus reviews en cada episodio y a Madara17 quien también está siguiendo esta historia y en cuanto a tu duda de porque lo comencé tan avanzado el manga, solo te podría decir que creí que era el momento ideal porque Luffy no estaba con su tripulación y estaba solo con Rayleigh y las únicas que sabían dónde estaba eran Hancock y sus hermanas, además creo que deberían de darle una oportunidad a Hancock ella al igual que Luffy es demasiado inocente e intenta sobrellevar lo que siente por el cómo puede digo esto porque en algunas historias que he leído Hancock aparece como una chica egoísta pero no creo que eso sea cierto pero bueno es el punto de vista de los que escriben sobre ella, bueno se despide como siempre su amigo Ken-chan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno ya con un poquito más de tiempo pues ya terminaron los exámenes, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 5. One Piece es la obra original de Eichiro Oda ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**CAPITULO 5 HACIA EL NUEVO MUNDO**

Ya veo así que acepto ir contigo- dijo Rayleigh.

Así es maestro al parecer acepto venir con nosotros sin ninguna objeción- dijo Luffy.

Te equivocas Luffy-kun, yo ya no te entrenare en cuanto lleguemos a la isla yo regresare al Archipiélago Shabondy- dijo Rayleigh.

Que, que- dijo Luffy desconcertado.

Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y además tengo que preparar la cubierta de su barco para que puedan viajar a la isla Gyojin, además ya te enseñe todo lo que necesitabas saber sobre el Haki, lo demás que puedas aprender será por tu propia cuenta y creo que Hancock puede ayudarte con eso, además no deberías subestimarla créeme en este momento ella es más fuerte que tu- aclaro Rayleigh.

Ya sabía que era fuerte pero enserio es tan fuerte- pregunto Luffy

A diferencia tuya ella domina los tres tipos de Haki desde hace bastante tiempo, así que será una buena compañía en tu entrenamiento, además puede que aprendas otras que no tengan que ver con pelear- dijo Rayleigh mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Nunca entiendo de que quieres hablar maestro, pero está bien si con eso me puedo volver más fuerte- dijo Luffy sin preocupación alguna.

En otra parte del castillo se podía observar a la hermosa emperatriz sentada en su trono esperando por alguien de repente la puerta se abrió y cuatro personas entraron a esta.

Puedes retirarte Pamys-chan- dijo la emperatriz mientras la chica salía de la habitación.

Es cierto que te vas por un año Ane-sama- pregunto Marie.

Así es me voy para ayudar a Luffy con su entrenamiento- dijo Hancock.

Pero Ane-sama que será del reino si tú no estás con nosotras- pregunto Sonia un tanto agitada.

Por eso es que las llame aquí- dijo tranquilamente la princesa serpiente.

Creo que es muy precipitado Hebihime deberías de pensar más las cosas (_No puedo creer que eso es lo que te traías entre manos Ray-san)_- dijo la anciana Nyon mientras pensaba sobre lo que había planeado el antiguo Rey oscuro.

Es algo que ya he decidido me iré con Luffy así que en el tiempo en el que no esté quiero que cuiden del reino y si hay alguna llamada del gobierno ignórenla es lo que yo haría comúnmente así que no habrá ningún problema, dicho todo esto no creo que haya ninguna objeción o si, Sonia, Marie- dijo Hancock mientras preguntaba a sus hermanas sobre su decisión.

Ninguna Ane-sama- contestaron al unísono las hermanas.

Deberías de calmarte un poco Hebihime, no es como la última vez, ahora habrá repercusiones si alguien se entera que tienes alguna relación con Sombrero de paja y la isla estará en problemas- dijo la anciana Nyon.

Todo estará bien además Rayleigh-san estará con nosotros, él es bastante cuidadoso no creo que tengamos ningún problema, además no deberías olvidar que tú ya no tienes nada que ver con esta isla anciana Nyon o acaso se te olvido porque vives alejada de la tribu- dijo Hancock con un tono autoritario.

Está bien has lo que quieras solo ten cuidado- dijo la anciana resignada.

A la mañana siguiente las personas que viajarían estaban abordando el barco Kuja, acompañados por las hermanas de Hancock y algunas chicas de la tripulación de las Kujas. Así se dirigieron a la isla que se encontraba al noroeste de Amazon Lily el viaje duro como mucho un día así que no hubo ningún problema.

Cuando llegaron a la isla no desembarcaron nada a excepción de Hancock que desembarco algunas cosas en su mayoría ropa ya que según ella no era propia de una emperatriz usar la misma ropa todo un año, así dio las últimas órdenes a sus hermanas y estas se marcharon.

Bueno creo que es hora de que yo también me vaya- dijo Rayleigh.

Nos veremos en un año maestro- dijo Luffy.

A dónde vas Rayleigh-san- pregunto Hancock desconcertada.

Me marcho hacia el Archipiélago Shabondy tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y tengo que ponerle la cubierta especial al barco de Luffy-kun, bueno me voy marchando- antes de irse Rayleigh se acercó a Hancock le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró al oído "Suerte".

_Gracias Rayleigh-san me esforzare- _pensó Hancock mientras el Rey oscuro se alejaba hacia su destino.

Bueno Hancock vamos tenemos que encontrar un lugar para entrenar, yo preferiría ir al lugar donde el maestro y yo estuvimos este último año- dijo Luffy mientras se empezaba a adentrar a la selva que se encontraba en la isla.

Luffy espérame- grito Hancock mientras lo seguía un tanto inconsciente de lo que la rodeaba pero muy concentrada en admirar al chico que seguía.

La noche se estaba haciendo presente y al parecer todavía no llegaban a su destino, en cuanto más caminaban más presencias podía sentir Luffy a su alrededor después de todo el sabia que esa isla no era del todo segura según lo explicado por su maestro.

**FLASHBACK**

Recuerda Luffy hay tres tipos fundamentales de Haki, y en este año tu trataras de dominar los tres entendido- pregunto Rayleigh.

Pues no entiendo del todo maestro, no pudimos ir a una isla donde hubiera donde comer- pregunto un tanto decepcionado Luffy.

Deja te lo explico de esta forma esta es la única isla de la gran línea que tiene las cuatro estaciones en su forma más agresiva y el clima es un factor importante en tu entrenamiento, además en esta isla hay más de 2000 especies diferentes de animales y por lo menos hay 500 especies que no podrías vencer con tu fuerza actual así que este es el lugar idóneo para volverte más fuerte- dijo Rayleigh.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando Luffy sintió una presencia bastante agresiva se dio la vuelta para ver al enorme animal que venía asechando a Hancock así que Luffy grito para alertarla.

Hancock ten cuidado!- grito Luffy.

Pero el animal se desplomo antes de hacer contacto con la emperatriz lo único que Luffy pudo sentir fue el poderoso Haki que salió de la princesa que seguía caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Estas bien Hancock- pregunto Luffy.

Si Luffy (_es tan lindo cuando se preocupa)-_ pensaba Hancock mientras intentaba no mirar a Luffy directamente para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

Eso fue increíble no sabía que fueras tan fuerte- dijo Luffy bastante sorprendido.

No te gustan las mujeres fuertes Luffy- pregunto Hancock.

No en realidad me gusta la gente fuerte-dijo Luffy un tanto ajeno a la pregunta que no había procesado correctamente.

Ya veo- dijo Hancock bastante sonrojada.

Oye por cierto, has estado bastante callada desde que llegamos es como si siempre estuvieras pensando en otras cosas- dijo Luffy.

No es nada (_Claro tonto siempre estoy pensando en ti, pero por que no te das cuenta)- _dijo Hancock para no preocupar al chico.

Puedo preguntarte algo Hancock ya se lo había preguntado al maestro pero no entendí muy bien su respuesta- dijo Luffy.

Que pasa Luffy- dijo la princesa serpiente.

¿Qué es el amor?- pregunto el chico del sombrero de paja como si fuera la pregunta más natural del mundo.

Aunque al principio se quedó en silencio, Hancock suspiro y le contesto a Luffy.

Pues el amor es algo que sientes por una persona muy especial, que te ha ayudado y te ha dado la mano cuando otros no lo han hecho- dijo Hancock bastante sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

Puede que esa no fuera la respuesta adecuada pero Hancock no sabía que responder a pesar de que eso no era lo que sentía pensó que esa era la forma más fácil de explicarlo para que Luffy lo entendiera.

Así que es como deberle un favor a alguien ahora estoy más confundido- dijo Luffy bastante confundido.

Al oír estas palabras Hancock no supo que decir, ciertamente la desconcertaron ahora no sabía si en realidad amaba al chico que estaba con ella en ese momento, o solo era porque fue el primer hombre en tenderle la mano cuando ella lo necesitaba, y aunque sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento, pero su llanto fue interrumpido por unas palabras.

Sabes Hancock no estoy muy seguro de que sea el amor pero estoy seguro de que podre averiguarlo por mí mismo- dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa.

A esto Hancock levanto su rostro y le mostro una sonrisa de lo más sincera y hermosa que podía ofrecerle al chico del sombrero de paja, el cual al verla se sonrojo por primera vez en su vida y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo pero se dio vuelta rápidamente para que la princesas serpiente no se diera cuenta de nada.

Pasa algo Luffy- pregunto Hancock

Nada continuemos este será un gran año- dijo Luffy mientras ponía su sombrero en la cabeza de la princesa serpiente.

Un año después podemos ver un barco desembarcar en la pequeña isla.

Así que regresas al archipiélago- preguntó Sonia.

Así es- dijo un Luffy con una gran cicatriz en el pecho.

Ya veo y donde se encuentra Ray-san- pregunto Marie.

Se fue hace un año nos dejó a mí y a Hancock aquí para seguir con el entrenamiento- dijo Luffy mientras se ponía su sombrero.

Ya regrese Luffy, utilice la comida del barco y te prepare todos tus alimentos favoritos, no crees que sería una gran esposa para ti- dijo Hancock bastante feliz.

Desde cuando Ane-sama le habla tanto al sombrero de paja- le susurro Marie a Sonia.

No lo sé pero al parecer en un año ha ganado bastante confianza.

Luffy camino hacia donde estaban las dos hermanas para tomar la nueva ropa que Hancock había hecho para él.

Gracias por la comida y no me casare contigo- dijo Luffy pero las hermanas de Hancock pudieron oír claramente el susurro del chico del sombrero de paja. **Al menos no por ahora.**

Es tan lindo incluso cuando es malo- dijo Hancock abiertamente.

Oh! Al Archipiélago Shabondy.

**FIN**

**Bueno decidí terminar aquí la historia, porque no quiero pelearme con el argumento del manga más adelante así que sería mejor dejarlo aquí estoy bastante agradecido con los que me han dejado reviews y los que han seguido esta historia desde el principio también creí que si hacía muchos episodios con el tiempo se volvería monótono y aburrido. Gracias especialmente a Pamys-chan que enserio le agradezco por todos sus reviews y espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa, en cuanto a sobre que escribiré después les aseguro que volveré a escribir sobre Hancock y Luffy pero en un universo ajeno al del argumento original de One Piece para no tener roces bruscos con el manga y que mi historia no se contradiga tanto. Tambien espero que se puedan dar su tiempo para leer un One-shot que escribí de Zoro y Robin que se llama una nueva promesa. Bueno eso sería todo, de antemano gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo para leer la historia y también si quieren que haga alguna historia de algún anime o de algunos personajes con gusto la escribiré así que no duden en pedirlo, se despide su amigo Ken-chan.**


End file.
